Falling Bird
by Some-Creature
Summary: C'est ma première fiction les amis ! Soyez sincères - Scott est mécontent de sa vie, mais que fait-il de Stiles ? Stiles, son meilleur ami, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, littéralement. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent partager ensemble encore d'avantage que cette profonde amitié qui les lie déjà ?-
1. Prologue

Ce matin, lorsque j'étais encore allongé dans mon lit, enroulé dans mes draps et que je ne n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, j'humais l'air frais du

matin qui se frayait un chemin à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. En fait, je me suis permis de ne pas encore ouvrir les yeux, car mon réveil n'avait pas

encore sonné. Je ne me levais pas avant le réveil, c'était une règle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que j'émergeais quelques minutes avant l'heure.

Cela me permettait de penser à certaines choses avant de me lever, c'était en fait très relaxant. Il semblerait que ce petit rituel m'aidait à canaliser

cette frustration qui me bouffait depuis quelques années.

Ma mère a tendance à me dire que j'ai de la chance d'être un adolescent, que je suis jeune, en forme. Bizarrement je n'ai jamais eu cette

impression.

En fait je ne me suis jamais senti en forme, ni séduisant, ni même heureux d'être moi. Mes hormones me démangeaient sans arrêt, je commençais

à comprendre que c'était normal, mais tellement gênant, frustrant. J'en suis venu à la conclusion suivant : C'était peut-être une bonne chose que

d'être un ado, mais ce n'était pas une si bonne chose que d'être moi. Un simple _moi_, un _moi_ sans artifices, sans secrets, un _moi_ triste, mais

souriant, un _moi_ sans moins, mais sans plus, un_ moi_ ordinaire.


	2. Guérir par le mal

Après m'être finalement levé, j'ai commencé à préparer mon équipement de Crosse. En fait je me posais une question : Pourquoi j'étais dans l'équipe ?

C'était une question fort intéressante qui pourrait faire l'objet d'une dissertation très longue et fortement partagée. Cependant, je devais me contenter des

faits, malgré le fait qu'ils ne prenaient pas vraiment de sens dans ma tête, et de faire semblant que mon équipement me servait à quelque chose. Je l'avais

donc préparé, comme presque tous les jours.

Puis, mon esprit s'est évadé tout à coup, lorsque je me suis rappelé de cette nuit, la semaine dernière. Comme d'habitude, Stiles avait trouvé un prétexte

pour me tirer du sommeil. En effet, il apparut, tout à coup, venant de nulle part dans ma chambre. J'y étais habitué à force. C'est vrai que Stiles est

intelligent, mais parfois, voir souvent, il utilise cette intelligence à tort, ce qui le met dans la position de l'idiot du village. Un pote naïf. Appréciable. Mais

naïf. Je me sentais incapable de lui parler honnêtement de mes problèmes, car j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable de les comprendre. Et

puis… Lui, c'était encore pire que moi en fait… En tous cas, cette nuit là, il me tira du lit pour chercher le corps d'une femme disparue dans la forêt. Normal.

Tout le monde fait ça. Je l'avais suivi, mais on a du se séparer, et pendant que j'avais été seul, quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé, je m'en rappelle

comme à travers la brume. Une morsure profonde sur le côté de mon abdomen. Mais elle disparut totalement, sans aucune trace.

Quand j'étais finalement descendu à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, je croisai le regard fatigué de ma mère, elle avait été de garde cette nuit.

Encore. Elle aussi, je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ces choses là. Elle considérait que je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de me plaindre, puisque j'avais seize

ans, on ne pouvait rien demander de mieux que cela. J'ai bu un grand verre de jus d'orange d'une traite. Je n'avais pas envie de manger, j'avais la nausée,

j'avais déjà trop réfléchi depuis ce matin. Apparemment ça faisait des dégâts à mon cerveau toute cette réflexion. J'ai toujours su que toute cette merde

existentielle c'était pas pour moi, pour finir je m'y perds et j'ai mal aux tempes et l'estomac me brûle, voilà tout ce que ça me rapporte. Pourtant, cette

nouveauté, la réflexion sur soi, me faisait à la fois un bien fou. Guérir par le mal ?


	3. Fiesta

Au lycée la première personne qui s'est précipitée vers moi, et la seule d'ailleurs, c'était Stiles. Il était toujours si enthousiaste de me voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais pas une personne populaire, ni digne d'un quelconque intérêt. Mais Stiles c'était mon pote. C'était normal qu'il soit toujours près de moi à vouloir m'aider, même si, franchement, il n'y arrivait pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Lorqu'il s'était approché de moi, il m'avait dit d'un air sarcastique : ''Alors ? La blessure invisible ?''- je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'y croit pas, moi-même j'y croyais pas. Je souris et fis une grimace pour lui signaler qu'il disait une connerie, ce qu'il savait sûrement déjà parce qu'il faisait cela la plupart du temps.  
On allait rentrer dans le bahut, quand Stiles se crispa et s'arrêta net, Lydia passait à côté de lui. Je le regardai d'un air désespéré et me dis à ce moment-là, que j'avais vraiment bien plus de chance que lui. Moi au moins je ne courrais pas après une fille depuis dix ans. Dix ans, et oui, c'est long dix ans. Personnellement, une fille quelconque, pas trop moche me suffisait, j'avais juste besoin de libérer mes hormones. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi les filles s'intéressaient aux joueurs de Crosse. J'en étais un moi aussi, certes, j'étais nul, mais je m'entraînais presque quotidiennement et j'avais réussi à faire apparaitre des muscles sur l'étendue de mon corps, ce n'est pas ça qu'elles veulent les filles ? Pas chez moi en tous cas.  
-Bon Stiles, on y va.

-Ouaaaaaais… -C'était limite comme ton de voix. La bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave pendu à ses lèvres.

Lydia passa en coup de vent, sans même prêter attention à notre présence, Stiles était incapable d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son.

-Stiles… T'es sérieux là ? Regarde-toi, t'es pathétique dans ton genre, dude.

-Va te faire… - je le coupai très habilement, j'étais très fier de cette manoeuvre.

-Ouais, ouais, bon on y va ?! Je ris, puis je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule. Ce bon vieux Stiles.  
Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il était pathétique, je pensais en fait, que c'était triste ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne méritait pas ça. C'était mon pote.

La journée en cours fut des moins productives, puisque je n'arrivais pas du tout à me concentrer sur les propos des profs, la preuve, je ne sais même pas à quels cours j'avais assisté. Trop de trucs, toutes sortes de trucs se retounaient dans ma tête. Heureusement que Stiles m'aidait toujours à faire les devoirs, je crois bien que sans lui, j'aurais déjà doublé environ cinq fois la même classe. C'était normal. C'était mon pote.

Le soir, on est allé chez moi, principalement, car je n'avais pas de voiture et que ça me disait pas trop de rentrer en vélo, donc Stiles m'avait ramené, je me devais au moins de l'inviter prendre un verre. Ma mère n'était pas là bien sûr. Il y avait des bières dans le frigo, et puis… c'était vendredi, que font les ados normaux un vendredi soir ? -Fiesta- .


	4. Le sourire aux lèvres

Alors, j'ai mis des liens de morceaux présents dans Teen Wolf (sur youtube) qui peuvent être agréables à entendre tout en lisant, je pense. A vous de voir :)

-

-Tu veux une bière ? - Demandai-je à mon pote.  
-Heu… - Il hésita -Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Je sorti deux bouteilles glaciales du réfrigérateur. Stiles était déjà installé sur le canapé, il me lança un regard calme, mais surtout fatigué. En fait, il était étalé, presque prêt à s'endormir sur ce canapé, qui était fort confortable, j'en conviens, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir, moi. Je tendis mon bras muni de la bouteille à mon pote qui, après avoir reçu sa boisson, la décapsula avec ses clés. Je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi il faisait ce genre de trucs illogiques.  
-J'ai un décapsuleur, tu sais, il suffit de demander mec. - Il rit.

-Ah bon. Bah tu vois, plus besoin.

J'ouvris ma bière, à l'aide d'un décapsuleur donc, puis j'annonçai :

-Celui qui finit en premier a le droit de bouffer toute la pizza que je vais m'apprêter à enfourner.

Pas besoin de répéter, Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, il se redressa rapidement et bu aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, je le regardais en ayant oublié que je faisais partie du défi.

Il termina très vite sa bouteille, puis la posa énergiquement sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

-Bon alors, la pizza du coup ? – Il me fixait de son air bobet.

J'étais comme bloqué pendant quelques secondes, son regard m'avait captivé.

-Scott… ?

-Hein… ? Heu, ouais, ouais, désolé. Je pensais juste à un truc. Je vais te la faire ta pizza et je te ramène une autre bière.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et tout en marchant j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'avais jamais aperçu les yeux de Stiles de la façon dont je venais de faire. J'avais allumé le four et malgré le fait qu'on devrait normalement chauffer le four avant d'enfourner, je le fis directement, par flemme en fait.  
J'ouvris à nouveau le réfrigérateur et me saisis d'une seconde bière pour mon pote. J'avais toujours la mienne dans la mienne, en moins de deux minutes, je l'avais bu cul sec. J'en pris une nouvelle, puis je m'aperçus qu'une bouteille de rhum était posée sur le plan de travail, dans un coin, à côté du frigo. Je reposais les bières et me saisis de la bouteille. J'en bu plusieurs gorgées d'affilée, je n'avais même pas pris de verre. En fait j'avais envie de me bourrer la gueule, apparemment. Je remarquai que tout ce qui ressemblait de loin ou de près à de l'alcool m'attirait ce soir-là. Je ramenais ma trouvaille au salon, Stiles avait mis de la musique, c'était une bonne initiative.

watch?v=KG_OEJNdVYo

En me voyant arriver avec cette énorme chose à la main, il fit les gros yeux. Ses yeux m'avaient captivés à nouveau, mais j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, je souris malicieusement. Il sourit aussi, contenté de voir ce que je lui apportais. On peut dire que ce soir-là, on avait vraiment bu comme des trous. La musique se transformait en transe et le rhum devenait de plus en plus sucré. Et ma tête, de plus en plus légère. Le lendemain ce serait sûrement le contraire, ma tête pèserait lourd sur l'oreiller. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Au bout d'une heure ou deux de bourrage de gueule, on commençait à ne plus être très nets, on se regardait et on parlait de choses et d'autres, je ne me souvenais plus de quoi. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti. L'air était doux et une ambiance appréciable s'était créée. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit. J'étais installé, là, près de mon meilleur pote, sur ce canapé fort confortable. Je croisais à nouveau son regard captivant et un déclic se fit en moi. Je me levai, comme par automatisme et je demandai à Stiles de faire de même. A présent, nous étions debout, tous les deux, face à face.

watch?v=3axoyNayDJ4

Je pris doucement sa main, je la mis paume contre joue sur mon visage. Sa peau était si douce, si chaude, si agréable. J'avais envie de garder cette main, là, près de moi. Sentir éternellement son doux toucher me caresser la joue. Les yeux fermés je me délectais de ce contact. Puis lentement j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder son minois adorable. En effet, il était tel que je me l'étais imaginé la seconde précédente, le regard transperçant en plus. Ses yeux noisette étaient piqués d'une lueur éclatante qui m'inspirait le bonheur. Ses lèvres délicates et aux formes arrondies m'inspiraient le désir. Un désir que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. J'aimais tout ce que je voyais en face de moi surtout ce cou dans lequel je visualisais mes propres lèvres et ma langue suivre la courbe qui prenait son départ depuis l'oreille que j'avais bien envie d'explorer aussi. J'avais envie d'admirer son torse caché sous le t-shirt bleu qu'il portait. Je voulais passer mes doigts sur ses muscles naissants, j'avais envie d'effleurer ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux, lécher, puis mordre ses tétons. Et je voulais bien plus encore.  
Pendant que j'imaginais tout cela, une chaleur agréable montait en moi, elle me chatouillait l'intérieur du bas ventre, mon entre-jambe pulsait.  
Je vis Stiles ouvrir sa magnifique bouche pour prononcer quelques paroles, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il gâche ce moment. J'approchai rapidement mon index de ces lèvres sublimes, je pus les toucher, enfin. Il comprit que je voulais qu'il se taise, je passai lentement mon doigt sur sa bouche encore entrouverte. Je souris, il rougit.  
Puis, je posai ma main, les doigts écartés, à l'emplacement de son cœur, sur son torse, chaud, tout comme sa main. Je sentais son cœur battre, étonnamment, je le sentais très distinctement, en fait je l'entendais. Le rythme s'accéléra son souffle aussi. J'approchai mon visage du sien, tout en gardant ma main sur son torse et lui n'avait pas retiré la sienne de mon visage. J'effleurai très doucement de mes lèvres les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, agréables. Son souffle et ses battements s'accélérèrent d'avantage. Il semblait que les miens aussi et la chaleur dans mon corps s'intensifiait. Longtemps, j'effleurais ses lèvres timidement, mais finalement je l'embrassai à pleine bouche tout en me permettant d'introduire ma langue à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne pour que celles-ci puissent s'unir dans une danse chaleureuse et sensuelle. J'avais très très chaud. Je passais lentement la main dans le cou de Stiles, son cou bouillonnait, cela me donna des frissons. Puis tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende, mon ami glissa sa main dans mon jean. Je sursautai, décollant mes lèvres de celles de Stiles, puis nous rîmes simultanément, de gêne et de bonheur à la fois. J'aimais tant ce rire. J'embrassai le jeune homme séduisant qui se tenait en face de moi. Sa main, assez rapidement, glissa à nouveau dans mon pantalon, cette fois-ci je n'avais pas sursauté, j'appréciais seulement, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Sadique

C'était probablement un moment unique. Je le savourais de tout mon cœur et de toutes mes lèvres. La chaleur me consumait comme si j'étais une simple mèche de bougie. J'étais en flammes.  
Les mains de Stiles commençaient à se faire très baladeuses, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ses mains chaudes et douces parcouraient mon torse, à présent dénudé, mon dos, mes épaules et mes fesses encore recouvertes de mon pantalon. De temps en temps, ses doigts se glissaient dans le jean et effleuraient mon membre enflé et tendu, par-dessus le simple morceau de tissus en coton qui le dissimulait. Je le laissais faire tout cela en l'embrassant et en n'ayant toujours pas tenté de le dévêtir. Je voulais prolonger ce moment au maximum. Je ne savais pas bien où tout cela allait nous mener. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'à présent, mon corps tout entier pulsait. Mes tempes battaient le rythme accéléré de mon cœur, et entre mes jambes un feu extrêmement doux s'était propagé.

Stiles détacha sa bouche de la mienne et me regarda profondément dans les yeux, tout en gardant une main immobile dans mon pantalon. Son regard me transperça au point de susciter un frisson parcourant ma nuque et mon dos. Ses lèvres entrouvertes me semblaient irrésistiblement sexy. Je souris en m'imaginant ce que j'allais encore pouvoir en faire plus tard.

-T'as l'intention de me déshabiller ou je vais devoir le faire tout seul ? –Demanda Stiles.

Je fus étonné et amusé par ce reproche quelque peu inattendu.

Lentement et avec précision, je me saisis du tissus qui le couvrait, le tirai en direction de sa tête et le passai par-dessus, j'emportai ses bras dans le mouvement. J'étais finalement débarrassé de ce t-shirt et je pouvais admirer ce torse dont la pensée créait au sein de mon esprit tant de fantasmes. Cette peau pâle et délicate me captiva par son odeur des plus suaves et sirupeuses. La main de Stiles recommença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Elle suivait de ses carresses la forme de mon membre en pressant légèrement dessus ce qui me faisait soupirer et gémir toutes les quelques secondes. J'entrepris de posséder la poitrine de Stiles. De ce fait, mes doigts se faufilèrent dans les creux de ses muscles, je touchais ses tétons délicatement puis j'approchai ma langue curieuse du goût de cet épiderme fascinant.

Je commençai à lécher toute la surface de son abdomen, ses pectoraux, ses abdos. Ses petits tétons roses devinrent soudainement très durs. En passant ma langue dessus, je ressentis distinctement un tremblement parcourir son corps et j'entendis encore plus distinctement un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche parfaite.

Je descendais ma bouche progressivement vers sa ceinture. J'embrassai son nombril, cela le fit gigoter l'espace d'un instant, puis j'entrepris d'ôter son jean.

J'étais à présent, à terre, à genoux, face à un Stiles presque nu. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. J'embrassai son aine gauche, puis droite, lentement, cela le tenait en haleine et le faisait frissonner. Je baissai de très peu le tissus et grâce à ce geste, vis apparaître les lignes creuses qui définissaient son V. J'embrassai à nouveau son bas ventre. Je baissai l'arrière du sous vêtement et je pus suivre, à travers des caresses, la courbe de ses fesses rebondies. Je me décidai finalement à le dévêtir entièrement. Devant mes yeux apparut son sexe excité. Je l'avais observé un bon moment avant de me décider à le prendre en bouche. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru faire ça. D'ailleurs si j'avais été sobre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un seul de ces évènements ne se soit produit. Lorsque Stiles était dans ma bouche, pour ainsi dire, il gémit longuement, le son qu'il émettait m'excita beaucoup. Je débutai l'acte en question, Stiles m'attrappa soudainement par la tête et commença à me guider. Ses gémissements s'accordèrent en un rythme régulier, cependant voluptueux. Comme une mélodie désirable qui éveillait mes sens. Je me laissais guider, je me laissais aller. Les sensations que je ressentais étaient étranges, mais pas totalement désagréables, je me sentais gêné au début par cette position à priori humiliante. Cependant en lançant des regards vers le haut, j'appréciais ceux que Stiles me rendait, évasifs et de plus, je pouvais admirer encore ses lèvres rose pâle. Je voyais son plaisir dans le noir de ses pupilles, alors cela me satisfaisait. C'était un moment de sensualité extrême, totalement intime et exceptionnel.

Après plusieurs minutes, je me relevai. Je m'essuyai les lèvres avec le bras. Revenu face à mon amant, je pus à me plonger plus attentivement dans les profondeurs mystérieuses et stimulantes de ses yeux. Je souris. Il me rendit un sourire timide, après quoi je me saisis de ses lèvres irrésistibles. Après un baiser, Stiles s'empressa d'embrasser d'autres parties de mon visage et de mon corps. Il embrassa mon menton, mon cou, en y glissant son nez retroussé duquel il frôlait ma peau. Ensuite, tour à tour, il déposa des baisers sur mes deux épaules, les deux côtés de ma poitrine. Avec énormément de peine, il enleva mon jean. J'aurais pu l'aider, mais ça me plaisait de le voir faire ça par lui-même. Tenter de se débrouiller, en le voyant dans une forme de détresse tout à fait passagère. Un peu sadique, j'avoue.

_

La dernière phrase pourrait aussi définir ce que je viens de vous faire…Mais je vous aime. Ça donne quoi selon vous ? … Soyez honnêtes :)


	6. Préliminaires

Finalement, nous nous étions retrouvés nus tous deux. Face à face, toujours debout. Nous avons longuement exploré nos corps respectifs à travers des baisers et des caresses et de légères morsures. Je m'étais dit que le moment ''fatidique'' était arrivé. J'étais très alcoolisé, pourtant j'étais totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait et j'avais envie de Stiles. Je voulais qu'il m'appartienne tout entier. Je voulais posséder ses regards, ses baisers, les doux gémissements que j'allais faire susciter en lui. Je voulais pouvoir toucher son corps tout entier. J'avais tellement confiance en lui. Je n'avais pas honte devant lui, je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire, tout lui montrer, tout lui faire et me laisser tout faire. Je m'étais rendu compte en cet instant durant lequel on se fixait droit dans les yeux, que j'avais eu tort jusque-là. J'avais eu tort d'adopter un tel comportement. Stiles a toujours été mon meilleur pote, il a toujours été là pour moi. Il a toujours écouté attentivement mes tourments ridicules et ne s'est jamais plaint. Quel con je faisais.

Mon excitation était soudainement retombée. Je ne pouvais pas, à présent, m'emparer de lui, comme ça, comme si de rien. Il remarqua ma retombée et s'étonna :

-Bah alors ? Tu te dégonfles ? – Il rit de son rire adorable.

-C'est le cas de le dire. –Je ris à mon tour, un peu gêné.

-Ca fait rien, on va essayer de remédier à ça…

Très violemment, Stiles me poussa sur le canapé sous-jacent. Son regard devint plus … sauvage. Rien que cette vision avait fait remonter la chaleur qui m'était si agréable. Sa tête se posta au-dessus de la mienne. Il lécha mon nez d'une façon si sexy que je me crispai et poussai un son que je ne me savais pas capable de produire. Une espèce de petit cri aigu et discret. Il rit gentiment et d'une manière encore plus séduisante. Ses lèvres avaient suivies un chemin invisible depuis mon nez jusqu'à mon pénis qui avait gonflé à nouveau. Il titilla le bout avec sa langue habile.

_

Alors c'est extrêmement court, mais la suite va arriver plus tard dans la soirée. Dites moi quand-même ce qu vous en pensez...


	7. Confusion

Et oui, je suis vivante, et c'est fou, mais j'ai enfin publié la suite de cette fiction. Ce qui me fait rire c'est mon commentaire de la dernière fois 'la suite plus tard dans la soirée'...MON CUL OUAIS xD Bref. Voilà. Lisez, appréciez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours !

-...-...-...-

Sa tête entre mes cuisses, ses yeux me fixaient avec un regard de braise. Il prit ma main au niveau du poignet et la mena jusqu'à ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes, mes doigts, comme désarticulés par l'émotion qui emplissait ma poitrine, effleurèrent sa bouche charnue. Il commença à lécher mes doigts ensuite, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard s'intensifiant. Je me surpris à nouveau à émettre un son dans lequel je ne m'étais pas reconnu. Un gémissement aigu. Je soupirais lentement et profondément. Stiles avait pris un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cet air malicieux et aguicheur qui me mettait dans tous mes états prenait une place dangereuse sur son visage et dans ses gestes. Je ne dirais pas qu'il m'effrayait, mais il y avait un peu de ça … C'était comme si nous représentions tout autre chose l'un pour l'autre à présent. Puis, c'est à ce moment que je m'étais arrêté de penser, car ma respiration s'arrêta net au moment où j'avais senti les dents Stiles me mordiller la peau. On pourrait décrire cela en tant que sensation se situant entre l'agonie et l'extase. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais capable de placer ces deux mots dans la même phrase. Puis, j'ai crié. Cette fois ci, j'avais réellement crié, au point de me demander la seconde d'après si les voisins n'allaient pas m'entendre.

-Putain Stiles … - une voix rauque tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers les fentes qui séparaient les éléments formants ma dentition. –Tu … Oh putain … - Je ne pouvais plus parler mes dents s'étaient resserrées d'avantage.

Mais ce qu'il avait commencé à me faire, ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à ce qui s'en suivait. Lorsque les lèvres de Stiles submergèrent mon membre, je crus partir pour de bon. Je respirais très rapidement, je manquais d'air, une goutte de sueur dévala mon front presque fiévreux. Je ne savais que faire de mes mains tremblantes, je n'osais pas le toucher, je n'osais pas me toucher. Mon corps s'agitait dans tous les sens. Ma cage thoracique se soulevait énergiquement, mes orteils se tortillaient. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes paumes moites, je dégageais des mèches de cheveux humides de ma figure.

Pendant que sa langue allait chercher les recoins les plus sensibles de ma virilité et que je sentais et entendais mes propres veines pulser tels des tambours, des onomatopées s'étaient vues propulsées de manière saccadée par mes cordes vocales frémissantes. La perception que j'avais de ce moment était presque douloureuse, mais comme à travers un voile de sucre.

Finalement, j'osais relever la tête de l'homme qui me martyrisait. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi je le coupai en pleine transe. Il se releva, me sourit, me caressa la joue avec le dos de sa main douce. Il était redevenu celui que je connaissais si bien. Il me chuchota en se penchant sensuellement au-dessus de mon oreille :

-N'aies pas peur …

Je pris une grande inspiration, car je commençais à me rendre compte que cette situation me dépassait totalement. Je respirais lentement pendant quelques secondes. Mon pouls ne se calmait pas. Soudainement Stiles se leva et fouilla rapidement dans mon sac. Il en sortit mon inhalateur qu'il s'empressa de porter à ma bouche, je pus respirer normalement dans la demi-seconde suivante. Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur le minois de mon amant. Subitement, il releva mes jambes tout en glissant entre celles-ci. Mon cœur amorça à nouveau ses battements affolés, ma poitrine se balançait comme le rythme d'une grosse caisse durant un morceau de speed métal. Mon corps bascula, ma tête sur le canapé, mes jambes dans l'air, soutenues par Stiles.

-Détends-toi, okay ? Ça va aller. – dit-il avec une voix rassurante.

Je respirais à grands coups et lentement à nouveau. Mon bien-aimé cala son bassin entre mes cuisses et inclina l'avant de son corps au-dessus de mon buste. Sa tête s'était logée dans mon cou, sa bouche goûtant tendrement mon épiderme. Ma pomme d'Adam sursauta. Là j'avais peur. Des pensées par milliers s'étaient encastrées dans mon esprit, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, l'alcool n'était plus au stade de l'agréable, mais du confusionnel, du gros bad trip qui me déchiquetait très intelligemment les entrailles. Ce qui était en train de se produire, je savais que c'était moi qui l'avais provoqué. Mais, n'avais-je pas le droit à une rétractation ? Je m'étais peut-être trompé finalement. Stiles c'était mon pote et moi je n'étais pas homo. Je le savais, bordel. C'étaient mes putains d'hormones de merde qui me jouaient ce putain de tour. Putain.

Mais, une fois de plus, il était déjà trop tard une douleur atroce, une réelle douleur physique me transperça les boyaux. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. La douleur était insupportable, si étonnamment insupportable que ne pus sortir un son de ma bouche, elle s'était seulement largement ouverte, à m'en déboiter la mâchoire. Un souffle étouffé parcouru mes poumons et mes cordes vocales, je les sentais trembler, comme le reste de mon corps. Je me sentais démuni. Mon amant brutal me serrait dans la pression de ses épaules et celle de ses lèvres qui profitaient de ma nuque dénudée. Ma tête tournait, dans tous les sens du terme, je tentais même de repousser Stiles. Mais il était comme possédé, de temps en temps il susurrait d'une voix rauque : '' Ça va passer, t'inquiètes, ça va passer''. Je voulais bien le croire, mais cela ne ''passait '' pas. Finalement, des sons commencèrent à se libérer de ma gorge serrée. Des gémissements aigus se suivaient en rythme et pour les accompagner, ceux de Stiles, plus graves et éraillés se faisaient entendre aussi. Il soufflait dans mon oreille qui ne ratait pas une miette de cette symphonie chaotique.

Après un long moment, qui m'avait paru être une éternité, la souffrance de mon corps laissait progressivement place à un plaisir singulier. La partie inférieure de mon abdomen s'était réchauffée au plus haut point. C'était presque brûlant, une chaleur qui avait fini par m'envelopper tout entier. A présent, je me sentais comme dans un autre monde, comme sur un nuage flottant dans le vide intersidéral. Je me laissais pour finir étreindre et je m'ouvris aux gestes de ce fou furieux qui se cachait apparemment derrière mon pote. J'avais à nouveau confiance. Cependant, quand cela devenait enfin intéressant, Stiles se retira et éjacula violemment sur mon torse. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié cela, malgré la beauté qu'aurait pu représenter cette image à mes yeux : Le regard égaré et empli de folie, Stiles libère sa semence sur mon corps. C'était pourtant ce que je voulais non ?

-...-...-...-

Alors? Ca vous va ?


	8. Paralysé

Alors, je crois que c'est un peu court à nouveau, mais au moins ça vous fait patienter un peu ^^

...-...-...-...

Lorsque Stiles acheva de vider tout son contenu sur ma peau, il se leva comme si de rien, alla vers son jean chiffonné qui gisait par terre et sortit de sa poche droite un paquet de Marlboro rouges. Je ne savais même pas qu'il fumait. En fait, j'étais vraiment un pauvre con, je ne connaissais pas du tout mon meilleur pote. Il sortit une clope du paquet, se la fixa au bec, puis me tendit le paquet ouvert, en disant :

-Tu veux ?

-Merci, je fume pas.

-… Mouais.

Il était très étrange, le pire c'était encore son indifférence à ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui demandai, pendant qu'il allumait sa cigarette :

-Tu sais que c'était ma première fois ?

-… -Silencieux et le regard perplexe, il me fixait, avec un sourcil relevé. - Ah… non je ne savais pas.

-Si tu le savais très bien. -Dis-je d'une voix assertive. –Avoue que tu t'es servi de moi, tu m'as fait croire que c'était la première fois pour toi aussi, mais je vois bien que ce n'était pas le cas. –J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Stiles, je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Ça c'était une autre personne, une personne qui m'était totalement inconnue.

-Ecoute Scott. Pour une fois je vais être totalement honnête avec toi tu fais un ami de merde. Regardes toi, qui devrait en vouloir à qui ? Tu ne savais même pas que je fumais, les potes savent ce genre de trucs sur leurs potes. Sérieux Scott, évites de faire la victime, ça ne suscite aucune pitié. De toute façon, t'en demandais encore, alors arrête juste de te foutre de ma gueule steuplaît.

Ces paroles m'inspirèrent seulement un choc, j'étais resté bloqué, une expression ébahie apparaissait sur mon visage décomposé par celle-ci. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression de parler à Stiles, malgré le fait que tous ces mots étaient vrais. Mon pote n'aurait pas souhaité me blesser au point de me faire pleurer. Parce que oui, les larmes coulaient à flots à présent, elles dévalaient sauvagement mes joues, mais même ceci ne suscita aucune réaction de la part de cet étranger qui fumait tranquillement sa garrot dans mon salon.  
Cette conversation n'avait pas duré plus longtemps, Stiles s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même, il ne prononça plus un mot. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte pour sortir, un pincement au cœur m'en resta enfoui dans les battements mélancoliques de mes sentiments. En fait, j'avais la forte impression que ceux n'étaient pas mes propres battements que j'entendais, mais ceux de mon meilleur pote qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête, malgré qu'il fût déjà éloigné. Je les entendais aussi nettement qu'il aurait pu se trouver la poitrine calée sur mon oreille. Je me mis à pleurer à nouveau. En silence.

Cela faisait quelques jours que l'on ne s'adressait plus la parole avec mon pote. Je n'étais même plus sûr de pouvoir le surnommer encore ainsi. Ai-je été aussi merdique comme ami jusque-là ? Il voulait simplement se venger d'un trop peu d'amour que je lui manifestais ?

Ce jour-là, je devais me rendre à l'entraînement, mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, je ne joue jamais, puis, je serais assis sur le banc de touche à côté de mon ex-pote. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre doublement la tête. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
Durant tout le jeu d'entraînement, ce gamin qui m'avait, à proprement dit, défoncé, ne me prêta littéralement aucune attention. Cependant je sentais les regards de Jackson se poser régulièrement sur mon dos. Il me fusillait de ses yeux pâles. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était intéressé à mon existence d'une façon ou d'une autre auparavant. Je continuai à jouer, sans plus me soucier de ce mec. Et je ne faisais que de marquer. C'était étrange au début, mais je m'y suis vite habitué, ce n'est pas comme si être le meilleur joueur de l'équipe était considéré comme un souci. Et c'est ce que je fus durant tout le jeu. J'étais le meilleur joueur de l'équipe l'espace de ce match d'entraînement.

Après le jeu je n'étais même pas fatigué. Lorsque tout le monde s'est changé et est parti, je suis allé sous la douche. Je voulais être seul pour être plus tranquille. Je commençai à faire couler l'eau qui débutait à déferler agréablement sur mon dos. La chaleur détendait mes muscles. J'immergeai mon visage, je fermai les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis un bruit de pas, je n'eus pas le temps de me demander qui ça pouvait être que j'entendis les paroles suivantes sur un ton agressif : '' McCall ' ! ''  
Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin. En étant face à face, il me regardait d'en haut. Mes yeux étaient à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Il me souleva violemment par le col, je crus tout d'abord qu'il allait me foutre son poing dans l'œil, cependant il m'arracha littéralement un baiser, je sentis un filet humide dévaler lentement mon menton. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui faire des commentaires ou de résister de quelconque façon, je me sentais trop faible. Je ne préférais pas m'y risquer. Il m'attrapa ensuite par les épaules et me balança par terre. Ma tête avait rebondi contre le sol tel un ballon de basket. Le choc se fit ressentir très clairement. Je sentais mon crâne trembler à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je voyais flou. Puis, je sentis un liquide à nouveau couler de mon oreille droite, c'était le côté de ma tête qui avait rencontré le sol.

Jackson me ramassa à terre, comme s'il soulevait un chiffon sale. Il me coucha sans délicatesse sur un des bancs du vestiaire, pencha son être pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je le voyais à double. Il me mit des claques pour me ''réveiller''.

-Allez McCall, c'est pas fini.

Je m'étais dis qu'il valait mieux se préparer à mourir aujourd'hui ou à lutter comme un loup. Je savais à présent qu'il allait me tabasser de toute façon. Il s'éloigna un moment, je l'entendis fermer la porte à clé. Pendant son absence, je tentais de me relever tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'il réapparut, je le regardais on voyant le monde un peu moins flou.

-Ah je vois que tu te prépares.- Il rit de son rire … démoniaque.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau plus près de mon visage, une langue de serpent émergea de sa bouche et de petites écailles commençaient à apparaitre sur le côté droit de son front et sa mâchoire. Sa langue de reptile parcourut ma gorge et ma joue gauche. Sa main, à présent recouverte d'une carapace et munie de griffes aiguisées, força une étreinte sur ma gorge et ma mâchoire, il me souleva à nouveau en me tenant ainsi. Tout à coup, je sentis un picotement sur ma nuque, puis je perdis contrôle de mes membres. J'étais paralysé.

...-...-...-...

Que va t-il se passer à votre avis ? ... J'espère que ce mélange des deux saisons ne vous paraît pas dérangeant.


	9. Encore

Alors, je confirme, c'est un miracle :D Petite suite: ça devient de plus en plus étrange.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre patience :)  
Merci beaucoup au Guest, ça m'a fait très plaisir cette review, cet enthousiasme, vraiment ça fait plaisir. Donc voilà enfin la suite.  
Malheureusement, je dois vous prévenir que dans les semaines à venir mon temps pour écrire sera vraiment réduit ... J'espère que vous saurez patienter.

Merci à tous :)

/

Jackson relâcha mon corps, ainsi je me retrouvai étendu au sol, tel un cadavre.

Je compris assez vite, après cela, ce que Jackson me voulait. Lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé avant de me jeter à terre puis de me réduire à l'état de légume cuit ( je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il avait fait cela ) je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ses intentions. Mais comme d'habitude, elles étaient malsaines, c'est étrange à dire, mais je le sus à l'odeur. L'odeur de la perversité.

Je ne connaissais pas Jackson, le destin ne nous avait pas donné la chance de faire connaissance, je ne savais pas qui il était. Cependant, très vite je sus qu'il était un personnage malsain, on avait souvent l'impression qu'il puisait plaisir dans la souffrance d'autrui. Ce jour-là, cette soif de souffrance semblait plus forte que d'habitude, car jusque-là, il ne m'avait pas touché, il m'avait laissé tranquille. Mais, mon succès sur le terrain l'avait apparemment trop agacé. Lui, le meilleur joueur, le mec le plus beau et le plus convoité de l'école. Sa mâchoire, sa tête toujours portée haute avec fierté, son allure, sa démarche c'étaient celles d'un mannequin. De toute évidence, il lui semblait clair que je ne pouvais en aucun cas, même pour un seul match, lui voler la vedette. Je dirais qu'il voulait me punir, il aurait pu simplement me frapper, pourtant il avait élaboré quelque chose de plus pervers, il voulait m'humilier au maximum.

Je repensai avec tendresse à Stiles. Je repensai à la douce odeur que dégageait sa peau, à ses mains sur mon corps, à son souffle rassurant. Une autre pensée me traversa l'esprit : j'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit là auprès de moi, je sentis de chaudes larmes couler sur mes joues, à la verticale. Puis, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit mes dents commençaient à mordre ma lèvre inférieure, elles s'enfonçaient littéralement dans la chair, je n'arrivais plus à fermer la bouche sans en transpercer les commissures. Ensuite, je sentis un élancement tirer sur les bouts de tous mes doigts, comme si quelque chose voulait en émerger. J'avais mal, je criai de douleur. Je criai à nouveau, en pensant à Stiles. Mon cri ressemblait à un hurlement de loup. J'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Jackson regardait mon visage d'en haut, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il m'observait en train de me débattre dans mon esprit, avec amusement.

Il entreprit de me dévêtir, je ne voulais pas, mais mon corps refusait de faire un seul mouvement. Lorsque je me retrouvai nu, inerte, à terre Jackson posa sa main reptilienne sur mon torse tremblant de peur. Ses griffes s'encrèrent dans ma peau métissée, un autre hurlement de loup traversa ma gorge. Sur celle-ci, il passa lentement la griffe de son index, tout en souriant sa langue émergea à nouveau, ma gorge se retrouva serrée à nouveau dans l'étau de sa grande main de lézard. Tout à coup, sans que je comprenne, je me retrouvai couché sur le ventre, il m'avait retourné à une vitesse surhumaine, en même temps, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas réellement humain. Je sentis sa patte dans le bas de mon dos, sur mes fessiers, ils les lacéraient. Je discernais aussi son excitation à travers son souffle lourd, j'entendais de temps en temps un petit rire de satisfaction. Je me constatai un élan de force, ses griffures comme des décharges électriques - elles m'avaient permis de bouger les doigts, comme si mon sang s'était déversé avec le poison qu'il m'avait injecté. Sa patte me colleta, le choc de son bassin contre le bas de mon dos me surpris, je sentis ses hanches toquer contre mes lombaires. Le son que cela produisit parvint à mes oreilles tel le bruit d'un choc entre deux métaux. Je devins très lâche je criais : '' Jackson, non, Jackson, arrête, non, Jackson … '', comme une chanson agaçante, elle m'arrachait les cordes vocales, comme si les plaies que Jackson déchiquetait dans mon dos s'étendaient jusque dans mon larynx. Puis, une déchirure en mon intérieur parcourut mon être frêle, je pus seulement serrer les poings.

Encore un cri. Un hurlement animal. Je baignais à nouveau dans la confusion, une confusion panique. Étonnamment, je repensais aux paroles de ma mère: L'adolescence est censée être la meilleure période dans une vie, on est fort, sportif, jeune, plein de ressources … libre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne me sentais pas libre, mais au contraire séquestré entre différents types de sentiments. Entre amour et haine, entre justesse et mauvais jugement, entre peur et amitié.

Un couteau aiguisé me lacéra les entrailles. Les griffes se resserrèrent sur ma nuque étouffant un autre cri au rythme d'un à-coup déchirant. La souffrance me paraissait insupportable, pourtant je ne m'étais toujours pas évanoui, j'avais l'impression que les blessures que je subissais se rétablissaient instantanément.

Je me rendis compte-entre deux secousses-que j'avais retrouvé l'usage de mes bras, je commençai à me débattre bêtement mon véritable martyr fit pression sur ma tête contre le sol. Toutefois je pus découvrir l'apparence effrayante de mes mains. Elles étaient munies de griffes, mais elles ne ressemblaient en rien à celles du reptile. C'étaient celles … d'un loup.

Une douleur déchirante traversa mon corps, encore.

/

Pas trop déçus ? Je sais que c'était assez court ... Dès que je peux, je mets la suite.


	10. Looser

Je me suis dépêché de vous mettre une petite suite, j'ai eu de l'inspi hier entre 3 et 4 heures xD Oui, ça risque d'être chelou, comme d'hab dorénavent.  
N'hésitez vraiment pas à mettre des reviews avec votre avis, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est de la merde, tant que c'est justifié, je suis ouverte !

..._..._...

Je criai à nouveau. Je voulais mourir. Je ne voulais plus subir la souffrance que m'infligeait la perversité de Jackson. J'eus l'impression que mon cri s'égara très loin dans l'espace, il s'envola quelque part, peut-être pour parvenir aux oreilles d'un éventuel sauveur. Je commençais à divaguer, j'étais à moitié évanoui, mais mon corps ne voulais pas me lâcher, seulement mon esprit était presque parti, épuisé, déchiqueté. Dans mes songes perdus, j'entendis des pas, que je reconnaissais, j'inhalais une odeur, que je connaissais, une douce senteur qui berçait mes narines. A travers la mielleuse buée de ma tête je vis la porte qui se présentait défoncée et Stiles apparut grand et beau, avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Je le trouvais magnifique, comme un chevalier servant, il venait me sauver. Je souris. ''Stiles … '' chuchotai-je, j'étais heureux. Puis, le noir complet s'installa devant mes pupilles, mon corps finit par me lâcher, enfin.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sous la couverture, je n'étais vêtu que d'un caleçon : ma tenue habituelle pour dormir. Je lançai un regard au réveil : Il était 3heures du matin. Je savais que je n'étais pas seul, je détectais une présence, humaine ou animale, je n'en étais pas sûre, je pris une grande inspiration et là … je sus. Je sus tout de suite que Stiles me guettait, car cette senteur que je pouvais reconnaître parmi tant d'autres, je l'adorais, elle était si vite devenue ma senteur préférée.

En face de mon lit, je vis dans le reflet du miroir de petites lumières très vives. Mon dieu. C'étaient mes yeux. Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, rien que l'histoire de Jackson qui me choppe dans le vestiaire, les griffes de lézard, les griffes de loup … Les hurlements … Stiles …

Je voulais que Stiles soit prêt de moi, mon pote, mon amant. Je l'aimais.

Tout à coup, alors que je me noyais dans la confusion, j'entendis un bruissement derrière la fenêtre. Je retournai la tête aussi vite que possible. Stiles était là, sur une branche d'arbre, derrière la vitre Cet abruti ne savait même pas se tenir discrètement lorsqu'il essayait de ne pas se faire voir. Je commençai à rire de sa bêtise, mais surtout de bonheur. Il semblait être la lumière au fond du tunnel que je traversais en ce moment. Je lui fis signe de venir à l'intérieur. Il roula des yeux, pouffa en tordant ses lèvres d'une manière si adorable, et ouvrit finalement la fenêtre pour entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je m'assure de ta sécurité. Me répondit-il sur un ton sérieux.

Je ris.

-Ma… Sécurité ? T'es sérieux là ? Parce qu'il peut m'arriver quoi ? ... Rétorquai-je d'un air moqueur.

-T'as déjà oublié la queue de Jackson enfoncée bien profond dans ton cul ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je baissai la tête, je sentis mes joues rougir.

-Excuse-moi … Je suis con. Tu sais bien, je parle trop.

Il entoura de son bras mes épaules et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Une énergie positive m'emplit et je me sentais respirer enfin. Je me sentais de nouveau à ma place, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

-Ecoute, je dois te dire un tas de choses.- Commença Stiles tout en ôtant sa tête du creux de mon cou.- Je tiens à totalement m'excuser pour l'autre fois. Je me suis laissé emporter par quelque chose d'un peu fou. De complétement fou en fait. Je vais te le dire en une phrase, tu risques de pas comprendre, mais je t'expliquerais tranquillement. Okay ?

-Okay … Mais tu me fais flipper. Je flippais réellement.

-Je suis un métamorphe et tu es un loup-garou. Annonça-t-il en articulant.

-Quoi ?!- Je commençais à me taper un fou rire qui se transforma en rire nerveux quand j'aperçus le regard blasé de mon ami.- Nan mais, quoi ?! Je comprenais pas de quoi il me parlait.

-Je sais que tu comprends pas. Je sais que tu es confus, tu vas aussi te demander comment je sais que tu as des griffes de loup et des canines qui ont poussé, et comment je sais que tu entends mes battements de cœur, que les odeurs n'ont plus aucun secret pour toi, que tu reconnais la mienne à des kilomètres…

-Nan, ta gueule Stiles, tu me fais beaucoup trop flipper.

-Bon … Tu te rappelles ''la morsure invisible ''?- J'acquiesçai.- Tu t'es fait mordre par un loup-garou et ç'est aussi pour ça que tu te sens tout confus et que Jackson s'est intéressé à toi tout à coup. Il tentait de te dominer, mais tu m'appa… Bref, je t'ai sorti de là, alors tout va bien.

-Tout va bien ? Pardon ? Excuse-moi, mais je crois que rien ne va, okay ? Je me suis fait violer par le capitaine de notre équipe, je suis condamné à le voir tous les jours. Toi … Toi je sais même où j'en suis avec toi. Moi … C'est pareil …

Je m'effondrai au sol, Stiles se mit autour de moi, ses bras chaleureux m'entourant, me caressant le dos, son front appliqué au mien. C'était quoi un putain de métamorphe ? Je me mis à sangloter. J'en avais vraiment marre, du jour au lendemain ma vie était devenu un foutoir, je l'aimais bien ma vie de looser .

..._..._...

Bon, ça explique un p'tit peu des choses tout ça non ? ... Qu'en pensez-vous? Ca vous intéresse toujours ?


	11. Nouveau Cycle

Chose incroyable, j'ai pu écrire ce petit chapitre , ça me manquait et bientôt j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, mais bon, j'espère que déjà ça, ça vous fait plaisir :)

Petit rappel du chapitre 10, parce que c'était quand-même il y a très longtemps.

...-...-...

-Tout va bien ? Pardon ? Excuse-moi, mais je crois que rien ne va, okay ? Je me suis fait violer par le capitaine de notre équipe, je suis condamné à le voir tous les jours. Toi … Toi je sais même où j'en suis avec toi. Moi … C'est pareil …

Je m'effondrai au sol, Stiles se mit autour de moi, ses bras chaleureux m'entourant, me caressant le dos, son front appliqué au mien. C'était quoi un putain de métamorphe ? Je me mis à sangloter. J'en avais vraiment marre, du jour au lendemain ma vie était devenu un foutoir, je l'aimais bien ma vie de looser humain. Putain.

Chapitre 11

Cette nuit-là, Stiles était resté avec moi. Un Stiles innocent et protecteur. J'ai dormi dans ses bras, ma tête déposant sur son torse, je respirais doucement son odeur que je pouvais sentir si intensément. Cette senteur me rassurait et à la fois m'interrogeait, car elle me rappelait toutes les questions que je devrais bien lui poser tôt ou tard : Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un putain de métamorphe et qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir maintenant que j'étais un loup-garou ? Un loup-garou, sérieusement ? Finalement, je n'ai pas réellement pu dormir, je faisais semblant pour ne pas faire du souci à mon ami. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il savait, en fait il en savait plus sur moi que moi-même, je commençais même à me demander s'il savait quelque chose sur mon père. Et aussi, bien au-dessus de toutes ces questions je me demandais si Stiles et moi étions un couple maintenant. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, j'en serais fier, mais est-ce que lui voudrait d'un tel looser ?

Le matin débutait son rituel le soleil se levait doucement enveloppant la ville d'une douce brume et de teintes orangées. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que moi, plus rien ne m'enveloppait, plus de douce étreinte qui m'avait accompagné la nuit, Stiles n'était plus en train de me tenir dans ses bras, tout à coup, j'eus très froid et très peur. Une peur que je ne savais identifier. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Il était là, je fus instantanément soulagé. En voyant son visage pensif tourné vers la fenêtre, avec un regard inquiet scrutant au loin une quelconque menace et sa clope au bec je me sentis libéré. Je le trouvais si beau. Torse nu, face au soleil encore jeune. La fumée qui sortait de sa bouche s'étalait langoureusement sur la vitre et sa respiration créait une petite buée qui s'effaçait peu après. Je souris, tout seul comme un con. Il ne m'avait pas encore aperçu. Je ris, Stiles se retourna brusquement vers moi, il me rendit un faible sourire, comme pour me rassurer et probablement heureux de voir que je réussissais encore à rire. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta sa cigarette, s'approcha de moi comme un chat, et en effet, l'instant d'après il était réellement un chat. Genre, vraiment. J'étais tellement surpris que je sursautai, il redevint humain, son but n'était pas de m'effrayer. Grâce à ce moment étrange, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par métamorphe.

A présent il était près de moi, à me regarder, à me dévisager impunément. Son regard était pénétrant, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient se concentrer plus longtemps sur cette seule image, ils sont rapidement descendus sur ses lèvres, rondes, rosées, douces. Je l'embrassai doucement en lui caressant le torse. Stiles mit ses bras autour de moi, comme s'il savait exactement de quoi j'avais besoin à cet instant précis, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

On bascula, Stiles à nouveau en mâle dominant. Je décidai que cette fois-ci ça se passerait autrement. On bascula à nouveau, j'étais sur lui, lui tenant les poignets enfouis dans les draps, contre le matelas. Il sourit malicieusement. Je l'embrassai fougueusement. J'embrassai ensuite son torse, son ventre, puis mes mains lâchèrent les siennes pour venir dévêtir son bas ventre. Je déposais de longs baisers à cet endroit, pour arriver à son membre, déjà bien tendu. Soudainement, il releva ma tête et l'air inquiet me dit :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, après ce que tu as vécu, faudrait pas trop précipiter les choses …

-Stiles, t'inquiètes pas, au pire je te maîtrise avec mes super pouvoirs de loup-garou nan ? – Je ris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit en me caressant la joue.

Je me mit donc à la tâche, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus confiant, en fait j'avais pas l'impression d'être moi-même, je me sentais comme un animal. J'étais presque agressif, mordant chaque parcelle de son corps. Les gémissements de mon amant ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon désir et mon plaisir. Je me sentais comme monter des niveaux. Soudainement je retournai Stiles de manière sèche. Mes griffes firent leur apparition, je les passais sensuellement sur la nuque, le dos et les fesses de mon ami.

...-...-...

Par contre mon côté sadique, je peux pas lutter ;)


End file.
